


His Brother's Arms

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has always been a guy of obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 19, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Mikey Way had always been a guy of obsessions.

These had started innocently enough. Unicorns, comic books (once Gerard had deemed him old enough to not get grimy fingerprints all over the pages), cupcakes, finding new music that no one else had heard of...relatively innocent, right?

There was one obsession that wasn't. There was one thing that he could find himself staring at for hours without even noticing that he was. Well, it wasn't really one thing, more like a two. And these two things were his own brother's arms.

He couldn't understand why, but Mikey had always had a soft spot for his brother's arms. As a child, they could be a place of comfort, somewhere to hide his wet eyes after waking from a nightmare. But, after a certain age (Mikey wasn't sure which), he had started to feel differently about the strong tendons and subtle curves of flesh on Gerard's arms. He could map out that one large vein, the one that started up towards the tuck of his armpit, and follow it all the way down to where it buried itself in the crook of Gerard's elbow, before reappearing for mere inches in the side of Gerard's wrist. He knew the way that the skin around the back of Gerard's elbow felt to the touch, dry and slightly rough, pliable. And he knew it was wrong, the few times he had let himself do it, to imagine the strong pressure of Gerard's forearm stretched tight across his sharp hipbones in the dark of the night, holding him down as his thighs quivered.

And now, at this very moment, all Mikey wanted in the world was for this _person_ with a camera for eyes, to leave them alone so that he could escape the heat of his brother's forearm across the back of his neck. So that he could slip out of the cup of Gerard's hand around his shoulder, and go back to his bunk without anyone noticing how just the touch of Gerard's skin against his had him aching.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
